My Angel From Above
by vampwolfgurl6195
Summary: What if you could find that speacial someone with one look. But what if they shone brighter than the sun and had wings, like an angels. Would you still love them and want to be with them forever? ALL HUMAN but not really Seth Love Story. TEAM SETH! :D
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys this is my 2nd fanfic. Please please please review.**

Disclaimer: You guys already know, I DON'T own Twilight!

My Angel From Above

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a typical day during the summer. I slept till 1:30 and watched TV till 2.

I have to get my braces tightened at 3:30 today. Its gonna totally suck and I can barely eat anything solid.

I took a nice hot shower then put my gray t-shirt that says "POW" on it and a pair of jeans. I put my black tennis shoes on then went downstairs.

My mom was at work and my sister was out with friends. Just a typical Monday during the summer.

I grabbed my car keys and went out to my bug. It's lime green on the outside and has black leather seats on the inside. I jumped in the drivers side and started my car. i drove down the street and made my way to my orthodontist office.

**A/N: I know this chapter is mega short and not my usual long-ish 1s. Thats just how I wanted it to be. I have a plan so following along with it. This story _My Angel From Above_ was a dream I've been having and continuing on for a couple of nights now. i actually got my braces tightened on Monday and been having this weird-ish but it was kinda cool. So I thought_, hey that make a really cool fanfiction_. So here it is. I hope you guys like it. Tell me if its boring or doesn't make any sense or what ever about my fanfiction. Reviews do make the world go round. Any hoo! It would make me feel better cuz i spilled ketchup and musturd on my NEW shirt. its actually the one in my fanfic that i tried to describe. you know how those actione words loike POW be in cmic books with the spiky looking air bubbble thing and then word in it. yea. thats what its like. So my story will make more sense with more chapters. I totally promise to update on this and my other story_ Who Knew._**

**REVIEW OR I'LL TELL ALICE YOU WANNA GO SHOPPING!**

**NOT KIDDING!**

**LUV, **

**ME'ME'**


	2. Braces and Places

Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight.

Chapter 2: Braces and Places

**Semaj's Point of View**

I gave the secretary my name then sat down and waited to get called to the back. I looked at the TV and some weird cooking show was on. A few minutes later one of the nurses came to the front.

"Semaj." She said. I got up and walked over to her.

"Its pronounced Semay." I told her. She gave me a small apology and I followed her into the back. I sat down in on of the chairs and relaxed. She asked me what colors I wanted and I pointed out the golden yellow and the midnight blue. **(A/N: mega important to the story.) **She took off the old rubber bands and put the new ones on. She told me to be back in six weeks and that I could go.

The nurse and I walked back to the secretary to set up my next appointment. The nurse told the secretary to make an appointment for me to be back in six weeks and told her other important things. I looked around the office while I waited for them to finish. A boy with black short hair and really tanned skin caught my eye. It seems I caught his as well because he smiled at me. I smiled back then looked away feeling a little embarrassed. Boys usually didn't find me attractive even though my mom says I'm the most beautiful girl she knows. She supposed to say that any way 'cause she's my mom.

When I looked up the really cute boy was facing me. He was putting files away into different drawers. He looked up from his work and walked over to me.

"Hi. My name's Quil. I think I've seen you around school before."

"Oh, hey. My name's Semaj. I think we're in the same math class."

"Probablly. Whatcha doing here?" He asked me.

"Getting my braces tightened. You?" I asked.

"I help out sometimes. You know for my service hours."

"Oh, that makes sense. I already have over 200 hundred hours."

"Really?! How did you get so many."

"It's a really long story. Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

"Maybe." Then he went back to his filing. The secretary told me what day to be back and what time to come. She wrote it down on a card for me on a card and I took it. I thanked her then left the office. I walked outside to my little bug and started the engine. I turned on the radio when one of my favorite songs came on. It was _Disturbia_ by Rihanna. I danced and sang along. It was the most fun I had all summer.

When I made it home I slumped into the couch and turned the TV on. I flipped between channels before I settled for one of my favorite movies. I laid down on the couch and got comfortable. I used one of the pillows and grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa. I laid there on my sofa and watched TV.

Hours later I woke up to smell of something burning in the kitchen. I hopped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen. I opened the oven and pulled out, what I'm assuming, was brownies. I put it on the counter and grabbed a chair so I could turn off the smoke detector. I threw the burnt brownies into the trash and put the pan in the dishwasher.

"Lenae! You burned the brownies again!" I yelled up the stairs. My sister Lenae always tried to make brownies but was never really that good at it. Sometimes they weren't too bad. Other times my mom and I would pretend to eat them for her sake. She is only 12 so I guess she'll keep trying till she gets them right.

A few minutes later my mom came in asked what the smell was. She walked into the kitchen and I pointed to the oven. She knew exactly what happen with that one little gesture. She just shook her head then began to laugh. I shortly joined in with her.

"She just won't quit." My mom said after we got ourselves together.

"Yup. She just keeps trying and trying."

Soon after my sister ran downstairs and we had dinner. Lenae talked about her day with her and her friend Jade when they went to the talked about all the cute boys they saw how I should been there to see this one guy that was mega cute. I just rolled my eyes at her and laughed.

After dinner I went upstairs to my room and went to bed. after all, it may be the summer but its only labor day. We got school in the morning and I got to get up at the crack of dawn.

In the morning I got my things and got ready for school. I only ate an apple for breakfast and headed out the door. It took me about 20 minutes to get there since I walked.

Today was an A-day so I had History, English, Spanish, and Math. First period with Mr. Slepesky went by way to slow. It dragged on and seemed to go on forever.

Second period in English we wrote an essay on the book we are supposed to be reading. That dragged on the same as first period.

Third period was pretty okay. I actually like Spanish. It's pretty easy and not that hard at all. We were in the middle of our classwork when the bell to tell us to go to lunch rung. I grabbed my lunchbag and walked to the cafeteria.

I don't have any real friends so i always sat by myself at lunch, regardless of what day it is. I sat down at an empty table and began to eat my lunch. I started on my bologna and cheese sandwich first. When I was on my second bite someone asked me if they could sit. I nodded since my mouth was full of food. I swallowed and looked up. It was Quil and 3 other guys I've seen before.

"Hey May!" Quil said.

"Don't call me 'May'. It'sSemaj." I told him.

"Sorry my bad. This is Jacob, Seth, and Embry." He pointed to each one as he said their names. Each of them gave me a smile. I waved back, too shy to speak.

"Quil tells us you're in the same Math class." It was Seth.

"That's right."

"Has he been a good boy? Not cheating or anything?"

"Well..." I paused to think. "There was this one time..."

"You don't have to tell them. Really idiots its what they are." Quil interrupted.

"Don't mind him." Jacob cut in. "You can call me Jake by the way.

"Well he copied off MY paper on a mega easy pop quiz."

"You copied off of her paper! Dude!" Embry roared with laughter.

"Well. . . I needed the grade and uh. . ." Quil was at a loss for words.

We all laughed at his confused expression. Eventually Quil gave up and sat there mad for the rest of lunch. We all talked about what ever so that there was a conversation always going.

Seth was walking me back to class when he stopped. I turned around to look at him. He looked like the same Seth as before but he was glowing, midnight blue. I blinked a few times to see if I was dreaming. Everytime I opened them I would see the blue Seth. But why?

I didn't know what came over me but I couldn't help it. I ran all the way back to my Spanish class. What made me run I don't know. I do know that I did.

All throughout Spanish all I could think about was Seth and how he was blue. Why was he glowing blue? That is definitely not normal. Maybe I was just dreaming it. Who knows.

In Math I was still distracted by the whole Seth glowing blue thing. Quil was trying to pass notes to me but I ignored him.

At the end of the period I was packing my things up when Quil startled me just a little.

"Hey Semaj you hangout with me and the guys today?"

"Sure." I told him.

When Quil and I walked out the room we were met by the rest of the gang. Everyone seemed to be talking but me. I hadn't realized that we weren't on school grounds until I finally looked up. We were on the side of some road.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Everyone turned there head to look me. "What?"

"She speaks!" They all sang together while throwing their arms in the air. I laughed at their goofiness. "We're all going to my house." Seth said after my laughing stopped.

"Oh. Hey any of you got a phone on you?" I asked. i have to call my mom to let her know I'll be getting home later than usual today.

"Nope." They all said. Darn!

A few minutes later we walked into a Seth's house. We all went in the kitchen and spread our stuff around on the moderately sized table. I pulled out my history homework first. It was the easiest of all my homework and only took a few minutes to do.

Next I did Spanish that was a little harder. Seth helped me finish it and checked it over to see if everything was right. It was like I knew it would be. I did math last 'cause I knew it wasn't going to take long to do. I didn't get any English homework so I waited for the guys to finish.

A few minutes later Seth was done and the others were still working. I decided that I was going to ask him about the whole glowing thing but we would have to be alone. WE agreed on going into the living and sat on the couch.

I thought about how I was going to start this conversation with him. How do you start a conversation about someone glowing a color there not. Seth interrupted my thoughts

"Semaj why did you run away from me in the hall today?" Seth asked.

"I'll tell you but it's going to sound completely crazy."

"Highly doubt it." He said with a smile.

"Well. . . you were kinda. . . I guess you could say. . .glowing. You were like glowing a midnight blue."

"I was was I?"

"Yeah. it sounds completely crazy doesn't it?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah."

"Is there something I should know about?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you yet."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just not yet."

"Fine be that way." He laughed at me. I tried to resist laughing with him, but it was no use.

**Seth's Point of View**

I laughed at her. She could be really whiny when she wanted to be. She joined my laughter after trying to hold it in. We were both sitting on my couch like a bunch of laughing fools.

I looked at her. She glowed even brighter than she did at lunch. She was golden, literally. her light used to be so dim, almost gone. But now it shines bright, like the sun on a cold winters day. That's not that bright, but it's much brighter than what used to be.

As the angel of the night, it's only natural for me to be attracted to her. She is the angel of the sun. But that's not the only thing I like about her. She is really sincere person.

It is my mission to bring her back home. I will **NOT **fail.

**A/N: How do you like it? Tell me if it sucked or it was awesome or if you didn't get it. There will be plenty of chapters I promise. Hope you guys keep reading.**

***psssssk* POLL FOR _WHO KNEW _IS UP ON MY PROFILE VOTE!**

**LUV,**

**ME'ME'**


End file.
